


I Love You a Bunch

by StarrKiwi



Category: Newsies, Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrKiwi/pseuds/StarrKiwi
Summary: Jack and Crutchie are getting married in two months, but this is just a little snip of their day to day adventures.





	I Love You a Bunch

**Author's Note:**

> So? I'm back to writing, and it feels great. I write this in about an hour, and it might be a little wonky, but it's the first thing I've written for a very long time, and I'm pretty proud of it.  
> Enjoy!

“What's for dinner tonight?” Jack asked with a grin as he wrapped his arms around Crutchie from behind.

Crutchie lovingly scowled. “I'm just finishing making breakfast, calm yourself.”

“Well, then…” Jack sighed dramatically. “I guess I won't go get stuff for you at the grocery store.”

Crutchie excitedly turned around. “You're going shopping for us?”

“Not unless I get a shopping list.” Jack bent down and kissed Crutchie's nose, causing Crutchie to scrunch it up, his eyes glowing with excitement.

“I'll get you one.” He reassured. “It's been way too long since we've gone shopping.” Crutchie took weight off of his crutch to lean against Jack.

“It's not my fault we've been too lazy to go!”

Crutchie laughed, then reached up to give Jack a proper kiss. “I love you.”

“Mmm.” Jack closed his eyes and hummed happily. “And I'm the luckiest man alive because you do.”

“Of course you are.” Crutchie giggled, then turned around to finish the pancakes. “I'd ask if you want blueberries, but we don't have any.”

“Put it on the list!”

* * *

 “Okie dokie, what are we looking for…” Jack hummed  happily as he started up and down the aisles, getting everything on the majorly long list. They really had let this shopping trip get away from them.

While in the home section, he decided to get a little extra something to surprise his fiancè.

Crutchie had been wanting a new frying pan since they moved in together, and Jack was planning on waiting for their wedding, since pot and pan sets were a common wedding gift. Yet, Jack just got a pay raise, and why not get Crutchie a new pan right now? Besides, he loved seeing Crutchie's happy surprised face. It was so full of innocence and love. Jack was starstruck just thinking about it. 

After spending forever deciding on the best pan to get, looking up reviews on his phone and comparing many different kinds of pans, he selected one, put it in his cart, he finally went to finish the rest of the shopping.

* * *

“Jackie!” Crutchie grinned as Jack came through the front door, his arms full of grocery bags.

“Hey, you.” Jack kissed him before setting down his bags. “I'll go get the rest if you start unloading?”

“Sounds like a plan, my man.” Crutchie limped to start unloading the bags. When he got to the second one he stopped, staring at the contents inside.

“Jack?” He called when he heard the door open and close again.

Jack came in with a smile, holding the rest of the bags. “Yes?” He said, but stopped when Crutchie wasn't looking at what he thought Crutchie was looking at.

Crutchie began to pull out bunches and bunches of asparagus. “...Why… did you get eight bundles…?”

“Oh, sorry, you just said a bunch and I wasn't sure how much you wanted? So I just guessed. I should have texted you to be sure, sorry.”

A snort came as reply. “No, Jack, I meant a bunch. As in one bunch.” He held one up. “Not a bunch like a lot.”

Jack's eyes widened. “Oh! That makes so much more sense!”

Crutchie just laughed and pulled Jack close. “This is why I love you.”

“Because I buy eight bundles of gross vegetables?” Jack asked with twinkle in his eye.

“Of course. Oh, also, you're really cute. That's a big plus.” Crutchie stood on his toes to give Jack a gentle kiss.

“Oh!” Jack's face lit up, remembering his surprise. “I got you something!” He pulled away to find the frying pan within the bags. “Aha!” He pulled it out and presented it. He had drawn a small doodle of Crutchie dancing while cooking in the kitchen, and taped the scrap paper to the box.

Crutchies eyes lit up. “A new pan! Yes!” He took the box from Jack, examining the picture. Jack drew pictures on everything, and Crutchie loved to save them, so Jack started to draw on loose papers he could tape to things, so Crutchie could save them easier. Crutchie pulled off the picture and lovingly set it on the counter, looking at the pan itself. “I thought you were waiting for our wedding?”

“I didn't want you to wait another two months.” He grinned, his cheeks pink. “Besides, you need something to cook all that asparagus in.” Jack joked.

Crutchie put the brand new pan on the counter to give Jack another hug, humming in happiness. “You're too good to me.”

“I love you.” Jack whispered softly, curling his fingers in Crutchie’s hair, a dumb grin on his face.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Crutchie asked softly, falling more and more in love with that look. He didn't think it was possible, but he seemed to fall more for every second he got to spend with Jack.

Jack kissed Crutchie's forehead. “Because I'm so lucky you said ‘Yes’ to that awful proposal.”

“Awful?” Crutchie giggled. “You lit Medda's house on fire. I don't think that falls under awful.”

“I realize that. I'm just amazed you said yes while the fire trucks were putting out the fire.”

Crutchie giggled. “Do you wanna know why I said yes?”

Jack paused. “Do I?”

“Yes. Because I realized then, that if marrying you meant an adventure like that every single day, then there's nothing I want more.”

That earned Crutchie a kiss. “Have I kept your expectations?” Jack asked softly after pulling away.

“Are there eight bunches of asparagus sitting on our counter?”

Jack just kissed him in response.


End file.
